Le loup
by Samuelroxx
Summary: Le coin préféré de Drago est bien le hangar à bateaux mais ce n'est plus que pour être seul qu'il y va. FINISH


Le loup

Qui le connaissait pouvait affirmé que le parc était son endroit préféré. Mais pas l'entrée du parc, où la vue sur les deux immenses portes d'entrées occupaient presque toute la vue, ni au bord du lac où tous les amoureux se donnaient rendez-vous. Non, son endroit préféré où pouvoir s'installer et lire ou encore réfléchir se trouvait bien plus loin, bien plus calme, bien moins peuplé. Et pour cause, sa seule compagnie ne pouvait n'être que le hangar des barques des premières années, contre laquelle il aimait s'appuyer, oubliant dans ces moments sa répulsion pour la saleté, ses bonnes habitudes à toujours s'asseoir sur des coussins dorés, la partie de son caractère fondée sur son éducation.

C'était donc un samedi après-midi que Drago Malefoy traversait le parc, seul, pour rejoindre son coin de solitude quotidienne. Il était assez fatigué aujourd'hui, ses devoirs ayant été sa seule activité du jour jusqu'à présent. Il passa devant beaucoup d'élèves au visage inconnu, vierge, X. Le parc de Poudlard étant immense, il lui fallut bien cinq longues minutes pour atteindre son but. Là, il s'installa contre la paroi vieillie, rongée, usée par le temps.

Il y resta un long moment, un si long moment que le ciel commença à devenir noir et les élèves à disparaître un à un. Mais l'esprit ailleurs, il ne le remarqua pas et il prit conscience du temps passé que quand un crapaud croassa dans sa direction, le surprenant, ses yeux détaillant le parc à présent désert de vie humaine. Les lumières du château éteintes, il commença à paniquer, l'heure lui étant inconnu et l'obscurité n'étant pas son fort. Doucement, sans bruit, il se releva, époussetant ses vêtements avant de détailler une nouvelle fois du regard le parc plongé dans la noirceur de la nuit. Un frisson sournois, vicieux, le traverse. La Guerre était finie, mais tel un choc, une idée accrochée, une lubie méfiante, se retrouver seul dans le noir était devenu une phobie générale pour les élèves du célèbre château. Alors, résolument, courageusement ou lâchement, Drago se décide et avance vers le château, contournant le hangar.

Là, ses pieds se figent. Un loup au pelage sombre se tient là, entre l'ombre et la lumière que projette la lune, semblant essayer à rassurer Drago en répandant le plus possible sa lumière. L'animal n'est pourtant pas agressif, ses yeux le fixent, ses oreilles frémissent à cause d'un petit vent passager, mais le naturel peureux de Drago le fait rester crispé. En même temps, personne de mentalement normal et sans baguette ne serrait pas un peu stressé de rencontrer un loup.

Ils se fixèrent deux longues minutes, interminables, stressantes, demandeuses. Finalement, le loup se recule, se tourne et part, direction la forêt. Drago le regarde partir, ses muscles ne se relâchant que quand la silhouette de l'animal disparaît dans la nuit. Il entame alors le chemin du retour à son lit.

Son aventure avec le loup reste muette le lendemain, Drago n'ayant pas voulu raconter à ses amis sa soirée, bien qu'ils aient beaucoup insisté, inquiets. C'est donc pour ces raisons qu'il n'était pas retourné à son coin, en plus du fait qu'il n'en avait pas le temps cette semaine surchargée.

Mais il n'y résista pas bien longtemps, un petit mois où il essayait de se contenter de sa Salle commune ou son dortoir pour rester seul. Donc, un autre samedi, un mois exactement après la rencontre nocturne, le jeune homme ne voit d'autre solution que de retourner à son coin pour échapper à Pansy, son amie folle de lui.

Il marche donc, ses pas rageurs et fatigués, ne prêtant guère attention aux regards curieux et aux murmures. Le hangar n'a bien sûr pas bougé, mais l'endroit lui a manqué. Il s'installe à son endroit habituel, là où une mousse s'est formée à côté et où l'herbes est à demi haute, son sac tombe à côté de lui, il ne prête pas attention à ses livres éparpillés sur le sol. Lessivé, il se prend la tête dans les mains, ses jambes se replient sur lui.

De nouveau, la nuit est là quand il reprend ses esprits. Sa colère est partie, sa fatigue s'est un peu dispersée et quand il relève la tête et voit le loup qui se tient assis devant lui, il n'y a aucun tilt ou sursaut qui le prennent. Leurs yeux s'accrochent simplement, longtemps. Puis, le loup se lève, petit mouvement de recul de Drago, l'animal s'avance encore plus jusqu'à toucher la joue du blond du museau. Le souffle calme du loup calme peu à peu celui de Drago et le frottement de sa tête contre la sienne réussit à le faire sourire. Étrangement, la peur est oubliée, seule un calme sans fin est présent dans le cerveau de Drago. Alors, quand le loup commence à lui lécher la figure, il rit, chatouilleux, en lui enlaçant le cou en essayant de le repousser. Finalement, le loup aboie joyeusement puis s'allonge à côté de lui.

Le sentiment que ce calme n'est pas normal en présence d'un animal inattendu, Drago s'endort, doucement, contre le beau loup.

Quand il se réveille, le loup est partit et le soleil commence à se lever. Alors, lentement, il se remet sur ses pieds, prend son sac après avoir remit ses livres à l'intérieur, et part en direction du château. Moment de nostalgie, moment de questionnement, moment de détresse. La journée passe comme les autres, ni plus longue, ni plus courte. Les moments de la journée sont identiques aux autres, les discutions ennuyantes avec ses amis, les professeurs barbants, les querelles avec Potter, les repas bruyants. Le soir, il va se coucher, n'ayant pas de devoir pour le lendemain.

Les jours qui suivent, Drago retourne à son coin, le loup l'y rejoint, le sentiment de calme qui le prend quand il est là. Doucement, lentement, il commence à s'y attacher à son loup. Ils ne s'endorment pas ensemble, mais leurs soirées sont ensembles. La curiosité de Drago à propos du loup le pousse à demander à son professeur détesté si des loups habitent la forêt interdite. La réponse négative le laisse confus toute la journée.

Mais finalement, il ne se soucie plus de savoir d'où vient le loup, seuls les moments d'amusements sont importants. Ou en tout cas jusqu'au jour où il ne vient plus. Un jour, deux jours, une semaine puis trois semaines. Le blond s'inquiète, s'étant habitué à avoir de la compagnie canine à ses côtés chaque soirée. C'est pourquoi depuis une semaine affiche un moue triste et même Potter ne put le faire réagir. D'ailleurs, celui-ci essaya par maintes manières d'attirer son attention, se faisant plus insistant, à un tel point que même ses amis semblaient ne pas se préoccuper de lui à côté de Potter.

Samedi. Comme toujours, il est assis contre son hangar miteux. Mais ce jour-là, cela sera différent. Et pour cause, voilà Harry Potter qui descend le chemin jusqu'à Drago qui le regarde faire, une nouvelle fois lessivé, comme tous les samedis de cette année étrange.

Potter ne dit rien, il s'assoie à côté de Drago, silencieux. Ils restent ainsi une bonne heure, Drago dans ses questionnements sur le comportement de son ennemi et l'autre regardant droit devant lui. Mais la curiosité prend le pas et le blond se tourne brusquement vers le brun. Celui-ci le regarde en souriant. Froncement de sourcils. Premiers mots entre eux :

- Potter ! Que fais-tu ? Te moquerais-tu de moi ?

Le sourire est toujours là, il devient amusé.

- Non, Malefoy, je te tiens compagnie, comme tous ces jours.

Incompréhension. Tilt. Yeux agrandis. Surprise. Questionnement muet. Un nom surpris. Un _Pooof_.

Un loup noir se tien à la place de Harry et Drago ne peut que le fixer, les yeux écarquillés. Puis, le loup lui saute au cou, lui léchant la figure vigoureusement, entraînant après un moment des rires. Un sourire s'est formé sur les deux protagonistes, l'un plus canin que l'autre. Finalement, ils se calment, la main de Drago sur la tête de l'autre. Alors, il se décide à lui demander de se transformer en lui-même. Un nouveau _pooof_, un regard intense et vert. Drago sourit et l'enlace de la même façon qu'avec sa forme de loup.

Ils restent enlacés une bonne partie de la soirée, paroles muettes entre eux, ils se comprennent et les relations changent. Les choses changent.


End file.
